Victory Bengal
by Rose of Dark Life
Summary: Victoria is a shape-shifter.She protects humans,from bad shape shifters along with her clan. She changes into a Tiger.But then she finds out she is a demigod.Being a warrior,she believes in a whole different set of gods and goddess.How will she go react?
1. Chapter 1

**I had this chapter written for a while, but I had never published it for i had too many stories going on.**

**Hope you like it and I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p>Victoria sat by the fire along with her clan. Her mate sat by her holding her hand, her mother was staring at the fire, deep in thought. The rest of the clan was sitting around, joking, talking, kissing, and laughing. Then the leader, her mom's second mate, stood up and all the attention went to him.<p>

"Hello my clan, my family, my friends. As you can tell, it is half moon, a time for us to celebrate. Tonight, a young cat, unclaimed, will get claimed tonight. After that, we will hunt with the newest claimed cat!" He yelled. Victoria stood up and cheered along with other people. The young cat was the leaders brother son. He was 10 tonight. At the age of ten, every young cat comes out, half moon or not, and waits for the inner cat take form, Victoria remembered hers.

I was looking at the moon,which was almost half-moon, waiting for the inner cat to show. Waiting for my senses to sharpen. My mother and her mate waited anxiously for my form along with the rest of the clan. I knew that once I get my inner cat let out, I was the heir of the clan. I will rule the clan once my step-father dies's. I will rule along side with my mate, whoever he was. Then I felt my form change. I could feel hair growing in a instant, my limbs and bones changing, growing bigger. I knew I was a wild cat now. I look around and my clan had change into their cat form. There was a nod from my step-father and we ran into the woods, looking for a meal.

I look on the youngster. I felt like the leader that moment. I was proud of my clan, we had more cats than the enemy clan, which was full of wild cats that was like us, but born evil. In this clan, one never went bad. Our clans was so big, animals and other clans of different shape-shifters knew to stay away, far away, if they weren't part of the battle. Then I saw the young cat's form change. He change to a Sand Cat, the first one in two generations. They were great fighters. I changed into my the cat in me, Bengal Tiger, and the clan started to hunt. I found a doe and I pounced. I quickly ate it but the meal did not fill my belly. I knew better though. On hunting night, you are only allowed one piece of meat. No matter how large or small it is. This rule kept the animals from going extinct in this forest, and also letting the humans know there was something in this forest. I licked my lips and ran off to home.

I woke up next to John. I smiled. I kissed his lips lightly. He woke and smiled.

"How did you sleep my darling?" He asked me.

"Wonderful. How did you sleep?"

"I always sleep wonderfully with you next to me." I smiled. I love him, so much! This bond was stronger than most bounds in this clan. Most can stay away from their mates for a week, we can't stay away from each other longer than a day, and barley. I got up and grabbed shorts, bra, underwear, and a tank top. I changed, and waited for John to finish.

"I change faster than you." He was only just putting pants on. I smirked.

"How is that something you take pride in?" He asked.

"It means I am not a slow cat." He raised his eyebrows. He dropped the shirt he was about to put on and started chasing me. I shrieked and ran away from him. He chased my out of the cabin and ended up catching me.

"Let me go!"

"Until you say I am not a slow cat!" Other cats started looking on smiling, especially my mother. She loves that we have such a playful bond. Not many other cats were surprised, this happens everyday.

"I will never! "

"I won't let you go!"

"Never!" I changed to my cat form, making sure my claws were in, and lightly smacked him on the head. He changed into his cat form, Cheetah, and chased me. We ran all the way to New York, and stopped in the middle of no where. We changed back, panting to death.

"You.. you..did...not...ca...catch..me." I panted.

"You were the one to stop first." He said, already recovering.

"Stupid Cheetah." I muttered. He was about to attack me but we caught a scent. The scent of an enemy cat. We immediately changed into our cat forms, waiting for the cat to appear.

One thing that is nice about being on the good side, that is the enemy can't smell us, we can smell them. A jaguar appeared smelling really badly, worst than usual.

I took the right, John took the left. We both pounced and attacked him. He tried to attack back but he got killed, really quickly, it appeared he was weak.

We change back to our human form. We smiled at each other and turned around. There was a snake lady.

"Hello. Sssssssssso, you want to play?" The snake lady said. John and me changed into our cat forms,again, catching the snake lady by surprise, and we attacked. We kept trying to kill her but she kept blocking us. Then a arrow shot by us, narrowly missing John and the snake lady exploded into dust. I changed back to my human form.

"What the!" I yelled. I winced at my wounds on my belly, it was healing already, and looked at my chest which was covered of dust.

"John, two things. What was that and where did that F#$% arrow come from?" John knew I was angry if I spoke cuss words.

"Turn around will you?" A voice said. We turned around and their was a horse? Man? Whatever. Horse man, and a girl that had brilliant grey eyes. I blinked.

"Did you see, all of that?" John asked.  
>"You mean from the moment that you came here on the speed you have? Yes." The horse man said.<p>

"Well, who side are you on? If you are on the good side, put down the stupid bow and arrow, and  
>the dagger. No weapons, unless you get our teeth." I said.<p>

"Well, we can't do that unless you tell us, what you are." The girl said. I cussed. Man, the day  
>sucks already.<p> 


	2. Watching Zues get beat up by a lion

**Hey you guys. Chapter two.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson**

I stared. What should we tell them? I looked at John. The look said on his face, tell them.

"John, let's just go away. We live in South Carolina, they live in New York. They are can't catch us!"  
>"We can't just tell them nothing!"<br>"Yeah. Remember the last time a human was told what we are? Ahhhh! Monsters! Remember?" He winced.  
>"Guys! People will call us weird too! Here is a centaur! Use your brains!" The girl yelled.<br>"Use yours! Maybe we are something, to humans point of view, WORSE." I yelled back.  
>"Darling, remember what they said, they had been called weird.." John said. I froze.<br>"Fine. We are protectors of humans. How is a good way to explain this, John?" I asked.  
>"Maybe starting why you had to kill that Panther? He looked innocent, and tired." The centaur said. John and me laughed.<br>"Called him, innocent? He is far from innocent. He is the attacker of humans." John said.  
>"There is clans of humans who can change into a animal. Our clan is the Wild Cats, and on the good side. There can be clans of snakes, koalas, giraffe's, that sort of thing. There is a good side, and a bad side." I explained.<br>"Do you get it?" John asked.  
>"No and yes. Why protector of humans?" The girl asked.<br>"Well, lets see. The evil likes to kill and eat humans. That panther probably had scented a camp full humans and thought it was a feast, in the middle of nowhere. You guys were lucky we were here. Evil guys are faster than us." John said. Then I saw a man walking towards us. The girl and the horse man immediately bowed. John followed them, but I didn't.  
>"Hello daughter of Athena and Chiron."<br>"Hello, Zeus." They said. Zeus turned towards me.  
>"Enter the camp Daughter. You will be safe there." The child of Athena and Chiron gasped.<br>"Oh no.." Chiron murmured.  
>"What the...what are you talking about? Zeus? Athena?" I asked."Those are the Greek Gods. They aren't real. The Gods of Shape-Shifters are. We worship them." I said. Chiron and the girl blinked.<br>"Not good. Not at all." Chiron murmured.  
>"Daughter, your gods are real too. But we are real too." I growled. John put his hand in mine.<br>"Victoria, calm down. We will go home and ask Mark about this. Remember that he has been blessed by Caig." John reassured me.  
>"Right. And if he doesn't know, I will ask Caig herself. What should we give her in return?"<br>"Not now. We will discuss it later."I nodded.  
>"Who is Caig?" The Chiron asked.<br>"Goddess of Wisdom. She knows everything. The present, the future, and the past." John said.  
>"Lord Zeus, what should we do?" The girl said.<br>"Annabeth, I got this." Zeus said.  
>"You will not persuade us to enter the Camp. What about John? By Caigs mind, I am not going anywhere without him. He is my mate!" I yelled. Then there was a flash. A women with long black hair, gold eyes, and tan skin appeared. I recognised her. John and me kneeled and bowed.<br>"Mistress of the Tigers, what an honor." John said.  
>"My lady, what a pleasure." I said with pride. Tigai came to us!<br>"My children stand up. Victory Bengal, you are my personal favorite child. But you need to do this for me. You are a demigod, a child of a mortal and a Greek God, and you the heir of the clan, your clan. Being a demi-god, especially a child of Zeus, you have a strong scent. Monsters will come and attack you."  
>"Mistress Tigai, what about my Soul-mate?"<br>"Chiron, let John in. They can not be apart for more than one day." Tigai ordered.  
>"Tigai!" Zeus said."He is part of our world, you do not order him around."<br>"Zeus! You were going to order him that same order anyways! By Siap, you love being in the ruler, don't you!"  
>"Siap acts like she is the best one in the world!"<br>"That is part of being a lion and being the ruler! That is our world!"  
>"What about ours? Huh?"<br>"You guys isn't cats! Or any animal!"  
>"We can turn into any animal we want!"<br>"We can too! But Siap's soul is pure Lion. Mine is pure Tiger! That is the animal we favor!" Then another flash. Siap appeared. He had yellow hair, tan skin and brown eyes. His muscles was showing in her tight shirt and he looked ready to fight. John and I bowed right away. Siap looked, well, mad.  
>"ZEUS! How dare you insult our world!" He roared and turned into a huge lion. He pounced on Zeus, giving Zeus no chance to run. He held Zeus there till' Zeus said sorry, I have to admit. It was a funny sight. Then Siap was gone, leaving Zeus angrier. Chiron was staring at us and Zeus in shock and Annabeth had fainted.<br>"Victoria, John, please get into camp. And the reason why I didn't make him vanish"- I growled at this- "was I can't use my powers against a God or Goddess of the Shape-Shifters. Makes me feel like a mortal." He shivered. John pulled me into camp. John was trying to get me calmed down, I had not liked how Zeus insulted Siag and Tigai, and John was concerned. He can take insults to my mistress and our leader. I sighed. How bad could this day get?

Hello! Soooooo, how do you like it? Huh? Huh? well, if you don't like it, GO SLAP YOUR FACE! I accepted criticism, that is NOT major. Yes i know, I am bad at grammar:)


	3. New Leader

Sorry for the long update! I completley forgot about this story! Sad chapter, at the ending. Adds some drama too ;)

I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

><p>Chiron and Annabeth led us to the Big House, they called it.<p>

"Sit." They gestured to the chairs. Chiron pulled out some oatmeal cookies. We accepted some but not before we spoke a chant over them and they vanished. They raised there eyebrows.

"Offering to the gods." John said, I was too busy stuffing my face. Chiron and Annabeth nodded.

"I know you have your own set of gods-" Chiron started

"Yes we do and once we do the "training" you guys mentioned as we walked here, we are leaving." I snarled. I felt the tiger in me move a bit. I sighed, after this mood, I was going to hunt. Once the tiger moves a bit when you are a human, it was not fall asleep unless you hunt.

"You ok?" John asked when I sighed.

"Yeah, I need to hunt. Good thing this is a different forest." John nodded in agreement.

"Hunt?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, we eat animals. We can only eat one animal every claiming moon or beginning of the new year. So we don't raise suspicions." John said as he fed me a cookie. I laughed as he kept raising the cookie higher. I got fed up, and snatched the cookie lightning fast. I stuck it in my mouth, grinning.

"That is smart." Chiron commented.

"Well, at least you guys can do something for us." Annabeth asked. Chiron seemed to know what she was going to ask and shook his head.

"Chiron! They can help us a lot in the war!" She whined. I straightened up.

"War? What war? I wanna fight!" I exclaimed. John sighed.

"Are you sure that she isn't the daughter of Ares?" Chiron muttered. Annabeth laughed.

"Tell us about the war." I whined. John smacked me on the arm. I smacked him back. We started smacking each other until I realized my MP4 isn't on. I reached in my pocket and brought it out. I put in a earphone and started playing, "Hero by Skillet." (A/N: OH my god, I LOVE this song!) John chuckled. "You and your music."

"Blame my mother and my aunt. I swear, Samem blessed them with music." Annabeth cocked her head.

"God or Goddess of music?" She asked.

"God. Also... sexual activity." John said.

"Wouldn't that be under love?" Chiron asked.

"Nope." We both said at the same time. Annabeth sighed. I realized something.

"What about that war?"

Annabeth launched into a explanation.

It turns out, in two weeks, a war is expected in coursity of Kronos, the Lord of Time. Because this sixteen year old kid by the name of Percy Jackson (And Annabeth's crush by the looks of it) has the choice of saving Olympus or destroying it. And they only had about fifty campers to fight him, and more campers are going missing.

Sounds fun.

John didn't think so. "We are supposed to be protecting the humans Victoria-"

"John! Ain't I daughter of Zeus!"

"Yes, but you are the next leader of our clan! You can't be killed! I don't want you to die!"

"John! It takes a bite to the throat by our enemy to kill us! Only the enemy cats! Not swords, or arrows!"

"But Victoria.." He was losing. And he knew it. He sighed.

"If you go, I go." I smiled.

"Celestial Bronze can't harm John, I suspect." Chiron said. "They just past right through him." Annabeth held out her dagger. I took it, and poked John with it. Or tried.

"Hahaha, it is just going through you." I was having a fun time messing with him until he took the dagger.

"What about you?' He poked me. It didn't go through my skin, but didn't even dent it. John put more and more pressure until he gave up. Chiron and Annabeth looked surprise.

"Thats.. something." Annabeth commented. I sighed.

"I will train, but I need to go to our clan to tell them." I said. John nodded. We stood up.

"We will drive you there. Were too?" Chiron said. We snorted.

"We will be there in fifteen minutes, and we live in South Carolina, remember?" John said.

"Oh yea." John and me was about to change forms until a god appeared. Annabeth and Chiron bowed. The god turned to us.

"Your messenger goddess, Uam, is busy at the moment. She told me to tell you that your leader, William, got killed by a surprise attack. He was alone, and there was ten of them. I am sorry for your loss." He vanished, and I collapsed.

"Noo.." I moaned. I burst into tears, and John held me, while he cried too. "Not him! No, no, no, no, no, no! Curse you Fate! Curse you Ging!" Chiron and Annabeth looked upset. I sat there crying for a while.

I was leader now.


	4. Funeral

I am SO SORRY for the long wait! I completly forgot about this story! Sorry!

This chapter.. SAD! and also, bad news break out. Again. (Poor victoria)

I do not own the Percy Jackson series.

Song for the chapter: Eye of the tiger by Survivor

* * *

><p>After when I was done crying, John had finished crying first, I stood up. They watched me carefully, to see if I was going to break down in a second.<p>

"About joining the war," My voice was cracked, but I didn't care. "I don't know if I can. I have to go to my clan. Help them with there grief, and I have to take the ceremony to become the leader."

"Have some lemonade first." Chiron handed us some lemonade. We drank it down.

"Bye." John said. I didn't. I walked out, and people was pointing at us. I stopped, ran back inside and told them they can tell the campers. Then I ran back out, and when I reached outside, I took my form. John took his, and we ran off.

In fifteen minutes, we were there. We heard cries of grief. I took my form as a human, and walked towards the dead body of the former leader, and my step-father.

"I will take care of the clan, as best as I can. Love you." I whispered, then kissing his forehead, and two cheeks. "Bless you in Ging underworld." I walked away, leaving John his own private moments with him, to find my mother.

I found her in my parents- no. My moms room being comforted by two shape-shifters. The two shape-shifters looked at me and bowed there heads.

"Mom." I whispered. She looked up.

"Darling, why is he gone?" She wailed. I walked towards her, nodded to the two shape-shifters, and grabbed her face gently.

"Mom. He isn't gone. He is in your heart. Remember what you told me when Grampa died?" She nodded. "I know his death is harder then most, but live for him. And when your time comes, you will join him. But he isn't gone." My words must have gone through her system a little bit for she stop wailing. She only cried now. I pulled her in a hug and we cried together. For our loss. For our brilliant leader.

:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:

"He was noble. He was kind." The god of funerals, Yun, spoke. For every leader's funerals, he spoke for them. "He knew the limits of life. His friends and family cherished him," He went on. About a person about he didn't even know.

But at least it is Yun speaking.

At the end, I stood up, and walked to the pillar. For every new leader, they spoke the words of The Blessed, and the soul of the dead leader is permitted access to go anywhere in the underworld.

"May he be a wanderer." I started, my voice clear and strong. Emotionless. "May he go the punished, and scold them. May he go to the Shape-shifters, and visit the deceased of his clan. May he visit the land of Leaders, to have a party. May he visit Ging, to ask for permission to visit his loved ones. May he have eternal happiness." Only the leader has power over the words. So after I spoke them, white and blue fire exploded out of my hands, that are above my step-fathers chest, and started crawling on him. I backed away, and spoke the final words. "Chris McGean. Human name. White Lion. Cat name. I now, Victoria McGean, and Victory Bengal, take place of a leader. I promise to take care of the clan, yours and my clan, and if my clan is in danger, I am on the front line." Then the flames grew stronger, and his body vanished, leaving a pile of ashes, and leaving a baby white lion.

"Victory..." My mother gasped. I stared there in shock. Rarley, after the blessing, the result is a cat of the same shape-shifter. The one who is blessing has to be strong enough, powerful enough.

"Are you going to tell them?" Yun whispered to me.

"Not right now." I didn't want to.

"Not a good idea."

"Why?"

"Because you will need to train."

"I will in a week. But my clan needs to heal."

"I see. Well, good luck." I blinked. When a god say's "good luck" you will get good luck.

"Thanks." I reached down, and picked up the baby lion. He meowed, and batted my nose. "You know," I whispered. "Everything will be alright." I cuddled him to my chest and walked over to my mother. "You keep him."

"No, Victoria,"

"Mom. He's yours. I bet he will adore- Hey!" The baby lion leaped at my mother, and held on to her. My mom quickly grabbed hold of him. "I am right." I smiled.

"Victory Bengal." Tiagi said behind me. I bowed to her. "Stand straight." I did. "In the next moon, you will be declared official leader. Be prepared." She vanished.

"You alright?" John asked behind me. I leaped at him and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Yep. Do you wanna go in our room?" I asked, knowing he wanted to talk about something. He walked there, carrying me.

"Ask me." I said, collapsing on our bed. "I don't care. I am feeling better now. You now the side-effects of the blessing."

"Alright." He said, collapsing on the bed too. It has been a long day. "You know what is required if you have a mate, you are leader, and don't have a child." Oh. He is talking about that.

"Yep."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." I faced him, caressing his cheek. "And I know the problem." John grabbed me, and pulled me into him.

"You are not fighting with a child in you. I know I can't stop you normally, but you are going to have our child." He growled, his voice muffled by my hair.

The night of making the new leader, the last process is having sex with your mate, if you have one. If you don't, this isn't required. You see, we have to provide new leaders. And so in the night... a hundred percent chance you are going to get pregnant. Can't escape it. And cats, especially tigers, give birth fast. In about a month for tiger mothers. And being pregnant... cats are not as good fighters.

I wanted to fight, but I knew that it would not be safe.

"I am not going to argue." I whispered.

"Thank you." He repeated this over and over again.

"You know I will have to train you know." I said.

"I know. As long you don't fight."

"Alright. Alright..." Soon, we were both asleep, in each other arms.

:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\

We both woke up in the morning to a knock at the door.

"Come in." John called out, already awake. Lucky bug. I am still grasping on the real world.

"She isn't awake yet?" My mom ask, chucking a little bit.

"No." Then a lady bug flew in the room. It transferred to a young lady.

"You are required to be at the place you were yesturday." She said, before taking her form and flying out. I cussed, I am awake now.

"Sh**." I said, grabbing stuff to change into.

"Where were you guys yesturday?" My mother asked.

"Can't tell the clan yet. Not the best time." John said, before going in the bathroom. My mother closed the door to our room so I can change.

"I understand. But I am fine now. I am still sad but..."

"I know. But clan wise." I said, slipping off my tee.

"When?"

"In a week, at the earliest."

"Wise.." Then John walked out, and gave me a morning kiss.

"Hey. Lets go."

"Let me finish putting on my pants, idiot." I said.

"Yesturday you were saying you changed faster."

"Today I am talking to my mom."

"Excuses excuses." I smacked him on the head. John opened the door, and ran outside in his cat form.

"Cheater." I muttered before taking mine.

:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\

We were there in ten. Campers gave us a wide block, and we changed form in front of the Big House. We walked in.

"Hey." Annabeth said.

"We have to talk." I said, taking a seat.

"She can't fight." John said, beside me.

"Why?" Chiron asked.

"Tonight, I am going to become a official leader. You have to go through a process. And if you have a mate, there is a process you have to go through at the end."

"We do it to ensure that a new leader is ready." Finished John.

"Pregnancies are different for you guys?" Annabeth asked.

"For tiger mothers, a month. If the child is a tiger too, two weeks." I answered. "I can't fight pregnant. When you are, you loose some of the fighting skills."

"But I want to fight." John said. I faced him

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Vicci.."

"You are not a demi-god! Not your fight! John, you could get killed!"

"But someone should help them!" John shot back. I sighed, I knew that someone should. and I couldn't. I placed my head on his forehead.

"Weird." John said. "Usually you put up a fight."

"Can't. Leader thingy, and everything."

"Is there any thing we can do?" Chiron asked. We both shook our heads.

"Lets go train." John said.


	5. Hormones

Hey you guys.

I decided to make this a short story. Only a few more chapters. Yes, you will get to see the baby!

I do not own Percy Jackson

Hero by Skillet

* * *

><p>They trained all morning. Victoria had found a sword and a gun she liked, and John found a bow and arrow. Though John had to learn how to use a sword for just-in-case reasons.<p>

They went home in the afternoon, all sweaty.

"Why are you guys all sweaty?" River asked. River is the clans healer, and Victoria's best friend.

"For reasons that the clan will know." John answered.

"Oh. Alright. Anyways, ready for tonight?"

"I have to go get ready. But mentally, yes."

"Good. Doing a good job taking care of her, John."

"Thank you. Though I think she takes care of me." Victoria rested her head on John's chest and looked around the Clan.

Everybody seemed to be trying to get back into busniess. Cats, don't grieve for long. But some of the conversations seems forced, including the smiles. Her clan will heal though. She knew it.

John and Victoria walked into there room. They quickly took a shower, and Victoria blow dyed her hair. Victoria had John help her paint on the tattoos.

The traditional tattoo's started right between the breast, crawled its way up, going to her arms, and to her face and neck. It is a pattern of stars and saplings. Stars, at night the new leader in made, and the saplings represent the new leader. By then, it was almost time.

"Help me in my dress." Victoria whispered. He did. It was one of those dress that was styled from Ancient Greece, but her boob isn't showing. Though, it was very showy.

"It's time, love." John said, kissing her face.

"Be there in the front." Victoria whispered.

"I will." Then they walked out.

The moon was high, and almost a full moon. The Tiger goddess, and Siap was there. New leader, tiger leader.

"We are here tonight," Siap's voice was strong. "to make a new leader. She is powerful, strong, and brave. She is ready to risk her life for her clan, and give it up. Anybody here disagree?" No protests. "Tigai, start the ceremony." Tigai walked up and motioned Victoria to come up.

"New leader, a new life. May she be blessed..." It carried on like that. The more she spoke, the lights around her get brighter.

They were electric blue.

Then Victoria noticed a guest in the crowd. Her father. Oh Sh**. He better not start anything.

"Victory Bengal, do you accept the leader position?" Tigai asked her.

"I do."

"Victory Bengal, will you guard the clan with your life."

"I will."

"Victory Bengal, will you die, for your clan?"

"I will."

"Victory Bengal, may the final process begin." John stood up, and picked up Victoria.

"I love you." John whispered.

"Love you more."

"Is that possible?"

"It is, when we are going to have a child," Victoria kissed his shoulder,"together."

John kissed her forehead, right on the tiger. "Our child."

By then, they were in there room. Last night in here, tomorrow, in the house.

:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:\:/:

They woke up tangled and naked. John stared at her.

"What is it?" Victoria asked.

"You look... different."

"In a good way?"

"Yes. You are glowing, almost."

"Nice. Glowing tiger." John chuckled, and placed a hand on her stomach. Already a small bump.

"You look amazing."

"I do not want to get out of bed."

"We have to go."

"No.. I am tired."

"It is ten."

"I am pregnant."

"We have to train."

"I am tired."

"Train."

"Damn baby." Victoria stood up. She looked for her tattoo's which were gone. Then she got dressed along with John.

They walked out, hand in hand. Victoria watched her clan closely. Nothing forced. All the smiles, pure happiness.

"It is time to tell them." Victoria said to him. John looked too.

"I agree." Victoria walked up to the podium.

"My clan, please come here."

Everybody started walking towards her.

"John, please come up. I swear, I am starting to panic." Victoria chuckled.

"Ignore the hormones!" Somebody yelled. Victoria smirked.

"Hard too, Mike. Now, shush."

"Oh yes, my great leader."

"I am going to ignore you. Anyways, I have... bad news or good news depending on which way you look at it. And trust me, I was when I found this out." Then a flash. Siap and Zeus appeared. They looked at each angrily, and stood on opposites sides.

"She will be telling the truth." Siap said. "Though, sadly."

"How about you shut-" Zeus started. Though Victoria shot him a glare.

"I found out, two days ago, that they are another set of gods. And I know this,-" She glared at Zeus. "Because this one decided to appear." Her clan stood there shock.

"How?" Somebody yelled. Zeus raised his hand, and rain started pouring. Victoria didnt' feel like getting yet, so she stopped it.

"Behave!" She scolded Zeus.

"Hahaha, Zeus." Somebody said, as he appeared by Zeus. "You got told off by your daughter."  
>More gasps.<p>

"Which god are you this time!" Victoria asked, exasperated. The god raised his eyebrows.

"Remind me to ask Aphrodite why she made hormones. This one is fiesty."

"Apollo! Behave!" Zeus yelled.

"Yes, Lord Zeus." Apollo said. Her clan stared at Zeus and Apollo.

"The greek gods are real?" Her mother asked, staring at Zeus.

"Yep." Siap said. "Sadly, of course."

Zeus and Apollo just ignored him.

"So, you are Victoria's..." Her mother continued.

"Yep. First shape-shifter demigod." Apollo said cheerfully.

"They did always say the sun is cheery." John said.

"Look where it came from." Victoria added. Apollo started cracking up.

"How is he a god!" Siap asked.

"I have no idea." Zeus said, shaking his head.

"ALRIGHT!" Victoria yelled at Apollo. Her loud lungs stopped Apollo from laughing in further.

"I hate hormones!" Whined Apollo. Victoria faced her clan

"I am sorry I had to tell you guys. But... here is the bad news."

"Typhon will soon be awake, and Kronos, the titan of time, is trying to over throw Olympus." Silence meet his words.

"I understand Typhon, but over throwing Olympus?" A women asked.

"Kronos will get rid of creation." Siap said, gravely.

"How about a fight?" Another asked.

"There will be one." John said. "Victoria was going to fight, but she can't. I decided too."

"Can we help too?" Somebody asked.

"No!" Exclaimed Victoria. "I already can't get John out of the fight. I don't want to endanger anybody else life!"

"Victory Bengal." Siap said. "There is a low chance that somebody would die in your clan. The metal they use, can not hurt shape-shifters." Victoria blinked at him.

"Well, somebody could have told me that!" She said. Everybody chuckled. Victoria leaned on John. Why was she so tired?

"Well, we know now." Her mother said, glaring at Zeus. Zeus got the meaning. Get out of here. he did, with Apollo who just shook his head and laughed.


	6. Healed with Love

Hey you guys! One more chapter left!

When The hero of olympus series got to the point where the battle against Gaea, I will write a sequel. I want a sequel on it, but I do not want to write a battle not as good as Rick Rioden. Got that?

This chapter has mush in itXDXDXD

I do not own Percy Jackson series

* * *

><p>"Ugh.." I moaned. I rested my head on the seat of the toilet. There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Vic, just let me in!"

"No... you don't need to see this."

"Here is the key." A new voice said. Mom. I heard the lock unlock and John walked in.

"I am the one who got you pregnant." He said, pulling back my hair lovely. One of his hands went to my stomach. He stroke the baby small baby bump. I rested my head on his shoulder, until I got the urge to throw up again. After thirty minutes, I was sure that I could get away from the toilet. John helped me stand up.

"Why are you here?" I asked. The battle should start soon. "You should be training."

"My wife was in the bathroom, throwing up. I think she comes first."

"I would kiss you, but I need to brush my teeth."

"You can kiss me after." He said, hugging me from behind.

I am so lucky to have him.

After I was done, we ate breakfast together, at least he did. I just ate saltine crackers.

"I have to go." He murmured against my lips. His hands crept to my stomach.

"Come back."

"Always." He kissed me, then a Iris-message appeared.

"Oh! Sorry!" Annabeth yelped.

"It is alright." I said, smiling warmly at her.

"You haven't been here in a while."

"John won't let me shift forms or do any hard work. Our healer here is agreeing with him anyways."

"Oh well. John... Percy has asked all of us to meet him in New York." We all knew what this meant. War.

"Alright." John said. The Iris message faded. John faced me.

"Please don't get hurt." I begged. I knew there was a chance the the Titan army found a few shape shifters.

"I won't. Trust me. I will do my best. Love you. Remember what I told you yesturday?" He asked me, serious. I nodded.

"Since there is a chance that the Titan army have recuited Shape Shifters, there is a chance you will..." My voice croaked. "die."

"Yes, and if I do?"

"... Live for you." He nodded, blinked away tears, and kissed me softly. Then he changed, and ran.

I broke down and started crying.

*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x

"Victory Bengal." One of the clan members said, kneeling.

"You don't have to kneel, Snow Melody." I said. Her form was a Snow Leopard.

"News have reached me that you are needed in New York along with a healer." I froze. Oh no...

I knew how the news reached her. I ignored all the Iris message calls.

"Get River." I ordered, getting some cloths I can fight in. By the time that River was in my room, I had gym shorts on and a tank top. River was dressed in similar cloths.

"Victoria. I am going to change, and you will have to hold on. The less you change, the better." River ordered. I nodded. She changed into her Jaguar form, shape shifters have a little bit bigger size and climbed on.

In ten minutes, we reached towards there. I couldn't believe the scene. Satues was missing from the pedestals, which made me wonder, monster dust was all over the place and broken weapons. It made me wonder who had that weapon.

We had to go through alleys because pedestrians was walking all over the place.

"Go to the Empire State building!" I shouted. River nodded. When we reached there, I saw the door man was there. River shifted back into her form.

"Did we win?" I demanded at the door man. The man looked at me.

"I have no idea." I growled.

"I will go to Zues, my father, and tell him to zap you."

"We.. won." The door man stammered. He handed me the key. I grabbed it, and we went to the elevator.

When the elevator reached the end, I ran out. Olympus, looked horrible. And I knew it was supposed to be grand. I saw my father, repairing Olympus.

".John." I demanded. Zues smiled sadly at me, and pointed where.

Three Apollo kids, Apollo himself, and some tree nymphs was around him.

"Move!" I demanded.

"Hormones." She told the others. I went to John.

He had cuts and bruises on him, had yellow stuff coming out of his wounds, and he was bleeding from the head.

"We can't heal him." One of the Apollo kids said, crying. John, was in a horrible state.

"We can't bring him out of his coma." Apollo informed us. River and me sighed with relief.

"Why did you sigh?" A tree nymph asked us.

"When we are attacked from our enemy, sometimes it puts us in a state that.. it is hard to bring us out of it." River said. "Now, be quiet. Have to heal him. Victory Bengal, hold his hand. Your love for him will help." Then she started chanting.

Gold and pink, for the love, flew out of her hands. Many stopped working to watch it. The sparks started covering his body, like a blanket, and all of his wounds started becoming pink scars. River stopped chanting, but the sparks was still there. I smiled, that was a good sign. He will live.

Then the sparks flew in my hand. That was not supposed to happen.

"Stay still Victoria. This is a good sign, rare though." I felt some type of magic flow in me, and towards my stomach.

Where our child currently laid.

Then it faded.

"What was that?" I gasped.

"Sometimes, love is so strong, that the healing I just did, was barely needed. And when that happens, the love is rewarded, in a way. It flows to the lover. It only works for women who is pregnant. Or was pregnant." River said, smiling. I was about to say something, but John squirmed.

"John, baby. Honey.." He squirmed a bit more. Then he opened his eyes, towards me.

"Vic? Vic honey?"

"Right here." I said, with tears crawling down my face.

"Thanks. One good thing came out of this." He said.

"What is that?"

"The leader of the Death Cats, is dead." I gasped.

"The most powerful one? Ever?" He nodded. I shook my head.

"You had to fight him?" River asked, laughing. She could always find humor in a serious situation. "You can't freak her out! She was so freaked out, that she didn't argue when I said not to change!" John looked at me in amazment.

"You didn't argue! At all!" John asked amazed.

"Hey! I don't argue all the time!" I protested. Apollo chuckled.

"Wow. Bipolar much?" He said laughing, then he walked away. His children laughed too, then walked away to heal other people. The tree nymphs did the same thing, leaving River, John and me.

"How is the baby?" I smiled, and placed his hand on my stomach.

"Doing great. Better now, that he or she has it's daddy."


	7. Epilogue

Last chapter! Oh my god! Can't believe it!

Love this chapterXD

Thanks go to::::

Treehugger1234567890, Ridenc, AngelRazier for adding this story under favs

Percian-perci, and redandwhitetigers for adding this story under Story alert

Istoleyourbluemoonicecream for reviewing most of these chapters.. or all of them?

Percian-Perci for reviewing

Redandwhitetigers for reviewing

I do not own Percy Jackson

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later:<strong>

"Caleb! Nassir! Marnina!" I yelled. "We need to get you guys washed!" I sighed. They were probably hanging out with Mike, Annabeth's and Percy's child. That child... so mischievous. So carefree too.

"Coming Mom!" They all yelled. I saw Mike got a grin as he watch there backs turned, and watching out for my children, zapped him.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"Nassir needs to get home for the claiming moon." I said sternly, looking at him. His eyes faltered under my gaze.

"What are doing to my child?" Annabeth said, chuckling. "What did he do this time?"

"He was about to do something while my kids back were turned." Annabeth sighed.

"Too bad he had to get my cleverness. He is like a dangerous Hermes kid." I chuckled, and went to go locate my kids again. I swear, I need a leash.

I found them talking to Chiron. I quickly walked over to them.

"You guys need a leash." I said, kissing Marnina's head. Her big blue doe eyes turned towards me, full of innocence.

"Mommy," She said in her six year old voice."Why isn't it my Claiming moon tonight?"

"You ain't ten yet. Soon, my dear. We need to go. We told your father that we will be there at three. And it is fourty-five after two." They nodded. I turned to Chiron.

"Bye Chiron. We will be here tomorrow. Be careful, Nassir will be coming here on his cat form. I will let you know ahead what his form is."

"Smart. Bye Victoria." I changed my form, and layed down so my kids can climb on my back.

"We are holding tight mom." Caleb said. He is the responsible one. And he is only nine. I purred, they knew that this meant to hold on tight, and I took off running. Being future cats, they are o.k with the speed.

Over the years, I have grew more stronger and flexible, I reached there in ten minutes. No longer fifteen.

The kids climbed off, with help of John and River, and I changed form. I kissed John.

"Is everything ready?" I asked him.

"Yes. I have a snack ready for them too." I smiled.

"Such a good husband and father." I said. He laughed.

"Why, thank- Nessir! Stop pestering your brother!" I turned and saw Nessir looking down, guilty. I shook my head.

"He is high on excitement right now."

"I am glad he is not high on something else." We both chuckled.

*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*.x*X*.x.*X*.x.*X*

"My clan," I said, starting the claiming moon. "Tonight we will have a new warrior, a new a cat. Nessir Fair." Nessir stood up nervously. "and after this, we will hunt. Remember the rules, my family." Then Nessir looked at the moon, and his form started to change. He grew bigger, and wider till' his form.

A Sabor tooth tiger. No way. The first one in two hundred years. They are to be told that they are very powerful. My son..

I recovered from the shock and changed my form. Nessir and John padded up to me. Before I ran, I gave Caleb and Marnina a look, one that told them to behave, and went to go hunt.

"Only Nessir.." I heard Caleb say.

Well, what can we say. We are the Fair family. One demigod/leader of shape shifters, one regular shape shifter and three kid who have power over the sky, not as big as Zeus, and shape shifters.

Yeah, we can't say anything.


End file.
